Surreptitious Coitus
by moi-moi819
Summary: All she wanted was to have some alone time with him... Birthday request for thia phar. ONE-SHOT. Atem/Kagome


_Disclaimer: moi-moi819 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Inuyasha, or any of their titles therein. This is a nonprofit fanfiction. No copyright infringement was intended._

Moi-Moi: Hey guys! Guess where I am… WRONG! I'm in the great city of Boston, Massachusetts. I shall be here all summer… No… No, I don't want to meet you in person. It's not you. It's me. I have a serious condition where I spontaneously combust when I meet new people. :-/

This One-Shot was requested by thia phar. Happy Birthday! I hope you enjoy this attempt at "classy smut". Lol. ^.^

~:~

Anticipation, excitement, and glee were some of the emotions Kagome felt coursing through her as she stood alone in the dark storage closet of her place of employment. She'd taken up the job as a sales clerk for the Kame Game shop about five months ago to help raise money for college. It had been simple enough at the time- selling a few board games and trading cards. When had it all gotten so complicated?

Kagome bit her bottom lip as she thought about her situation. It was _that_ complicated. She was only an eighteen-year-old, part-time employee. She worked for a couple hours afterschool to give her boss, Sugoroku Motou, a break. The older man had needed the break lately. His grandsons had both moved out and gone off to college in Tokyo. They still tried to make weekend visits back home, but it wasn't the same for the lonely, old man. It was on one of these weekends were Kagome met him.

Suddenly, the door to the closet opened to allow a flood gate of light to rush in. Kagome let out a small gasp in surprise as her eyes snapped up from the floor. The door was being closed before she had a chance to see who it was that had opened the door, however. She held her breath in anticipation as she waited in the dark once again. "I found you," she heard his smooth, baritone voice whispered next to her ear as his body moved closer to hers. Kagome remained absolutely still as a breathy giggle escaped her. In the dark, she could only feel his body heat pouring off him and the tickle of his star-shaped hair on her cheek. She could smell his cologne- the one she had bought him for their one month anniversary.

When his soft, but firm hands came to rest on her hips, she clasped hers behind her back. He didn't pay her lack of participation any mind. His lips were already kissing their way down her jaw, neck, collar and back. With a squeak, Kagome let out that she didn't realize that she'd been holding. With an excited giggle, she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. He let out a surprised noise at the sudden contact that she giggled at. "I think you cheated. You found me too quickly," Kagome spoke.

"I never cheat," he said in an offended tone. Kagome scoffed once just before she found herself being pressed urgently into the wall behind her. Sensing the change between them, Kagome responded by removing his mouth from her neck and kissing him deeply. His hand gripped at her waist before his fingers began slowly kneading her flesh through her clothes. His other hand supported him against the wall next to her head. The hand on her hip was making its way across the small of her back and under her loose tank. Slowly, it caressed the skin at her back moving up and down, each time going further than the previous stroke. Kagome felt her breath hitch when that hand came in contact with the strap of her bra. She pushed herself off the wall slightly, further arching her back, while staring at her partner. She imagined that she was staring at his striking, violet eyes. She let her hands move to his front and each finger graze over the fabric of his fitted tank. It was probably the black one that he favored so much.

It was several seconds before Kagome realized that her bra was indeed still on. She drew a puzzled expression in the dark but before she could voice her confusion, he let out a deep chuckle. How could he have known? Kagome frowned. He gave her hip a reassuring squeeze before returning his face to her neck. Feeling a bit adventurous, Kagome slipped her shaky hands under his tank. Despite the amount of heat and warmth between them, her fingers were cold. She felt his abdominal muscles recoil slightly as her cold touch before relaxing slightly. Kagome wasted no time in running her fingers over his torso before gripping the waistband of his pants tightly. Kagome was about to let out a frustrated noise when he started pulling away from her. "Not here," he reminded her. She was about to stubbornly ask, "Why not?", but a call on the other side of the door distracted them.

" _Kagome_ _?_ _"_ Sugoroku's voice called out.

They both stilled. For Kagome, it felt as if whatever veil she had been wearing over her eyes was suddenly pulled away. She was standing in the storage closet with her shirt riding high up on one side. Now that she thought about it, she was sure that there was bound to be a bruise on her neck, too. Reluctantly she removed her hands from her partner's shirt to allow him to fix his clothes. She patted her hair back into place before slipping out of the closet.

Just as she had expected, Sugoroku was standing in the shop front with a puzzled look on his aging face. His expression lit up when he spotted her, " _There_ you are. Why were you in the closet?"

Kagome swallowed before smiling brightly. "I was looking for some more Duel Monster booster packs. I wanted to restock some shelves," she lied.

Sugoroku looked over to where the booster packs resided. Seeing the shelves were nearly empty, he nodded once. "I'll have to order some more. I don't think there's any in the storage. I'll go do that right now. Thank you, Kagome," Sugoroku said before shuffling away.

Kagome let out a breath before moving behind the counter. Several seconds late, the storage room door opened slowly. Kagome looked up at his smirking face with an unamused expression. With a scoff, she rolled her eyes. "It's not nice to lead people on, Atem," she chided him.

The nineteen-year-old shrugged once while still smirking. When he saw that she wasn't smiling with him, he leaned forward onto the cashier's counter thoroughly invading her personal space. He was pleased when she didn't back away from him. "Let me make it up to you," he said in a way that hinted at more than just a simple date.

Kagome loved and hated when he did this to her. He was far from as innocent as he was attempting to look. His brother Yugi had an innocent aura about him that screamed trustworthy and kind. Atem, however, was anything but. He wasn't a delinquent by any standards. His strong sense of justice made sure of that. Yet, there was a darkness in the confident, young man that was strangely alluring. And like a moth to a flame, Kagome had taken his bait.

She'd met Atem about five months prior when she'd first started to work for Sugoroku. One Saturday, he'd walked into the shop with his brother. Kagome had gotten one glimpse of him before she was hooked. The way his eyes scanned her as if he could see everything about her and through her all the while showing polite disinterest. She'd never seen a boy wear so much leather and look _good_ before. Kagome was a bit embarrassed to admit that he'd left her tongue-tied and all he'd done was greet her politely!

Sugoroku had introduced her to his grandsons with immense pride. Both of his grandsons were Duel Monster Champions, he'd bragged. Their many tournament winnings had paid off their college tuitions and the small loan Sugoroku had taken out to keep the game shop afloat. Yugi had been extremely kind and polite to her. She'd gotten along with the smaller boy rather easily.

Atem had been another story. She had spent days sneaking glances at him from across the room whenever he was near. Whenever he wasn't, she'd daydream about what she'd do to him if he were… If she had the courage to do any of those things. Eventually and oh so suddenly, he'd made the first move. As if it were the easiest thing in the world, he'd stated his intentions and desires to her with hopes for the best. She'd been floored. His standoffish demeanor had always lead her to believe that he held no interest in her. After getting over her feelings of shock, she'd been elated.

Atem waited patiently for Kagome to respond. He could tell that her mind was far away and respectfully gave her some room to think. He could just as easily entertain himself with memorizing every minute detail about her beautiful face. He was in the middle of a staring contest with her lips when she spoke up. "Fine. Pick me up tonight at 8 and _don't_ be late," Kagome warned him. Atem smirked.

~:~

Kagome swiped her lip gloss tube once more over her lips before stepping back from her bathroom mirror to observe her work. With a smile Kagome held back a giddy giggle. Kagome had never been one for makeup. Maybe once upon a time she'd try a little eye liner or mascara for a bit of added effect, but she'd immediately shut that down. Her previous boyfriend wasn't big on makeup. No, strike that. Her ex, Inuyasha, hadn't minded makeup. He'd just made it painfully clear that it wasn't for her. His ex-, Kikyou, however… Kagome gave herself a mental shake. Now wasn't the time to think about Inuyasha or Kikyou. She was more than happy with Atem.

Speaking of Atem… " _Kagome_ _!_ _Atem is here_ _!_ _"_ Kagome heard her mother call up to her from the bottom of the stairs.

"Alright!" she called back. Satisfied with her appearance, Kagome grabbed her purse from off the counter and shut off the bathroom light.

As Kagome stepped down off the staircase and into the living room, she remembered exactly why she loved to look her best for Atem. At the sight of her, his eyes widened slightly before taking on an arousing edge to them. If her mother hadn't been in the room, Kagome wasn't sure just what she would have done in response to the look in her boyfriend's eyes. "You look amazing as usual, Kagome," Atem flirted in his most charming voice. She'd decided to go with a white, long sleeved sweater and a high-waisted navy skirt that flared out to just above her knees. She wore simple, navy ballet flats on her feet and had a small purse slung over her shoulder. Her long hair was curled lightly and pinned to the side to flow down her front.

"Thank you, Atem. You look so handsome. Did you do something new with your hair?" Kagome smiled sweetly. Handsome was an understatement. Atem wore a white, long-sleeved button-up with a black, sleeveless vest over it. Loose, black dress pants and black dress shoes were on his feet.

Her mother giggled lightly, not catching the feelings of mutual arousal the teens were putting in the air. "You two have fun. Be back by eleven, Kagome," her mother smiled before waving them off.

Kagome waved goodbye to her mother while slipping her arm through her boyfriend's. "So, where are we going?" Kagome asked as she moved in a bit closer.

"Well, I had planned to take you back to the game shop and have my way with you while Jii-chan was out. But after seeing how stunning you look, I decided that it would be better to take you out to a restaurant first. It would be a shame if all your work went to waste," he replied smoothly.

"Oh _no_. Please. It wasn't much work at all. Besides, I'm not that hungry," Kagome giggled. Atem raised a brow at her before chuckling. They were quiet as they walked down the Sunset Shrine steps and towards the small car Atem had borrowed from his grandfather for the night.

~:~

"You weren't kidding about Sugoroku-san being out," Kagome commented as she stepped into the darkened Kame Game shop. It was only 9:30. Smartly, Atem had chosen a restaurant a bit closer to the game shop to save time on travel after they'd finished their dinner.

Kagome had taken pleasure in sitting down for dinner with her boyfriend, as per usual. Atem had an uncanny way of making her feel incredibly beautiful without saying a word. He'd spent most of their dinner just staring at her with a light in his eyes and a small smile on his face. At times, that light would darken into something that left a slight tingle between her legs. The man was a master at silent communication.

"He's out with a colleague of his- an old friend from Jii-chan's days as an archeologist," Atem explained and locked the door behind them. It was extremely dark in the shop front, but neither of them moved to turn on a light. There was something far more exciting about the dark.

Kagome sucked in a breath when she felt Atem embrace her from behind. His arms wrapped loosely around her waist before pulling her back against him. His face was already buried in her neck and his lips started their dance along the skin there. Kagome leaned back into him while shutting her eyes slowly in bliss. "As much as I love this, I'd rather not stand here all night," Kagome told him.

Kagome's often thought about how far she'd gone with Atem in their relationship. Her friends, Yuka and Eri, had lost their virginities a bit younger than she had and both were filled with regret over it. Whether it was stolen by a crush or an ex-boyfriend, they both wished they could take it back. Ayumi and Kagome had felt their resolves harden to not lose their respective virginities until marriage. Unfortunately, Atem had landed in her life not too long after that. So far, Kagome wasn't regretting her decision. But there was always a sliver of doubt in the back of her mind. Ever since her messy breakup with Inuyasha, she'd been hesitant to let anyone get too close. But Atem had easily and unintentionally tore down her defenses within their first few conversations.

Her friends had warned her about the aloof and guarded man, but she couldn't see what they were talking about. Atem appeared serious and guarded, but Kagome could easily see his inner playfulness and empathy shining in his violet eyes. Unlike Inuyasha (who was more confusing than a dictionary written in fifteen different languages), Atem said everything in his eyes and small actions. Kagome had grown to appreciate this newfound connection between them were communication was simple and yet complex at the same time.

"Are you going to stand in the dark all night or would you rather move inside the house?" Kagome heard Atem's teasing voice call out to her. Blushing in the dark, Kagome pulled herself out of her musings to follow after him. Kagome supposed that she should feel nervous, but it was too late for that. Besides, why should she feel nervous around Atem? She loved him too much for- wait, _loved?_ Was "love" too strong of a word? She didn't _feel_ like it was. Quite the opposite, actually. There weren't enough words to describe how she felt about her beloved.

"You're the neatest college student I've ever met," Kagome mused while looking around Atem's room with a teasing smile.

"I've only been home for a day," he replied while shutting and locking his bedroom door. Like the times before this, Kagome felt the shift in the air. Gone was the playful, flirty atmosphere and in its place was a far more sensual and intimate one.

 **~LEMON AHEAD~**

"I'm so happy you're spending your first day back with me," Kagome said in a softer tone as her arms wrapped around Atem's neck. She kissed him first, a soft peck to start off their night. As usual, his hands gravitated towards her hips, gripping them firmly while directing her backwards towards his bed. Once her legs hit the bed frame, Kagome pulled away from him long enough to sit on the edge of the bed. She scooted back on the sheets until her back met the wall, not taking her eyes off Atem. As she moved, Atem did away with his vest started on the buttons on his shirt.

With his shirt unbuttoned completely, Atem crawled on the bed towards her. Once he reached her, his hands slowly caressed the skin of her calves and thighs, stopping just short of her underwear. His lips met hers as he moved to kneel between her legs. Once again, her arms found their way around his neck before her hands took to massaging the muscles of his strong shoulders and neck. Kagome slipped the white shirt down his arms before tossing it away.

Kagome felt Atem pull her closer to him before burying his face in her neck. She half on his lap now in a straddling position with her fingers buried in his hair. She closed her eyes and only allowed herself to feel. She could feel his lips and breath on her neck. His hands gripping her sweater and tugging it slowly out of her skirt. Slowly, she started move her hips against his thighs. She had been moving closer to him and only pulled away long enough for him to remove her sweater. He held her in place with his arms before placing kisses along her cleavage. His eyes were closed as he went about this task and Kagome yearned to see those passionate eyes of his. She stared down at him until he eventually peered up at her from where his lips were poised to place another kiss.

Suddenly, Kagome felt her bra unhook. Her eyes widened in surprise. "When did you learn to do that?" Kagome questioned him. Despite his amazing amounts of sexual confidence, Atem had fumbled about quite a bit during their first time. She remembered that he couldn't remove her bra, but he was determined. To have him unhook the clasp with one hand now? Not even she could get her bra off that quickly!

"I'm a quick study," he smirked before fully removing the supportive cloth from her person. Once again, Kagome was left feeling immense amounts of excitement between her legs at his touch. Her eyes glanced over at the clock on his nightstand. '9:57', it read. The last thing she wanted to do was rush these feelings, but she _did_ still have a curfew.

Atem stopped his oral ministrations to look down at where Kagome was quickly unbuckling his belt and pants. He'd almost questioned her rush, but stopped. He'd go along with whatever pace she set for them. Despite his preference for taking his time with her. Honoring her wishes, he allowed her to rise up onto her knees and remove her underwear. Before sitting back down, she retrieved one of the condoms from his bedside table's top drawer. After some maneuvering, she was once again straddling his lap.

Kagome went about removing the condom from its wrapper rather than hand it over to the person actually using it. Kagome loved Atem. She was sure of that. But, he was far from perfect. He was physically incapable of removing the condom from the wrapper without either damaging it (which was a feat), making a mess or both. "Are you ready?" Kagome asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Atem responded.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him with a small laugh while rising off his lap long enough to reposition herself. Atem held her to him gently while guiding her onto his member. Kagome sucked in a breath as he filled her before slowly rocking against him. He was never one for a quick and urgent romp. She knew that he preferred to take his time- sometimes going as slowly as possible just to aggravate her. But he was more than happy to go along with whatever pace she set tonight.

It was like slipping back into an old practice that you hadn't visited in weeks. It felt foreign at first, like not remembering how everything worked, just before past instinct took over. Kagome let her head tip back as her eyes slipped closed. It was slightly overwhelming- his hands, lips, warmth… Kagome had been so close when Atem had suddenly stopped. With a puzzled expression, Kagome tried to get his attention. "I think I heard someone come home," he explained to her in a hushed tone. As if on cue, the faint sound of the store front chiming and a door closing could be heard. With frantic expressions, the two pulled apart and quickly moved off the bed. Despite not being in each other's embrace, Kagome could still feel the warmth on her skin. Hopefully, her face wasn't too flushed.

Just as they were creeping downstairs- now fully dressed- they heard the sound of laughter coming from the shop. Atem and Kagome were met with the sight of Sugoroku and another older gentleman laughing quite loudly at some unknown joke. "Atem! I didn't know that you and Kagome were here. This is my old friend, Professor Arthur Hawkins. Arthur, this is my eldest grandson and his girlfriend, Kagome," Sugoroku introduced with a bright grin. The two teens bowed respectfully once.

"It's very nice to meet you, Hawkins-san. But, it's getting pretty late. I was just heading home," Kagome smiled before excusing herself. She quickly placed a kiss onto Atem's cheek before scurrying out of the shop. It didn't matter that she'd gotten a ride to the shop with Atem. If she'd spent any longer in that shop, her bright, blushing face would have given away just what she and Atem had been doing. She'd never been a very good liar…

Kagome sighed as the cool, night air blew across her exposed skin. It was a nice way to cool down, she supposed. Maybe next time she'd be able to cool down while in her lover's arms? Kagome felt the heat rise up her cheeks again before squeaking and covering her face with her hands. She hid a wide grin from the world. Maybe next time…

~:~

Moi-Moi: Well… That was… something? Sigh… I need to get out more. I always feel so dirty when I write lemons. I'm blushing so badly right now. Happy birthday again thia phar!

Edited: 6/23/15


End file.
